


Road Trip

by ami_ven



Series: Road Trip [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, my god, this thing is a death trap!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" #222 "road"

“Oh, my god, this thing is a death trap!”

John, leaning against the side of the cherry red vintage Mustang, grinned at Rodney from behind his mirrored sunglasses. “This thing is a classic,” he corrected. “And I’ll have you know that it’s got both seatbelts _and_ airbags.”

“That makes me feel so much better,” Rodney grumbled, but he let John take his suitcase and stow it in the trunk. “Can I assume you’ve also heard of something called speed limits?”

“I’ve heard of ‘em,” John agreed, cheerfully.

He slid into the driver’s seat and waited until Rodney had gotten in, carefully fastening his seatbelt, before he pulled smoothly out onto the road. His driving was downright defensive in the city traffic, and even once they’d gotten out onto the highway, John kept them only far enough over the posted speed limit to keep up with the rest of the cars.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, but there were enough clouds to keep it from being oppressively hot. The rush of wind through the open top of the car was exhilarating, especially after days spent debriefing under Cheyenne Mountain, and Rodney took a deep breath, making up his mind. 

“Okay, Sheppard,” he said, leaning over to be heard above the wind and engine noise. “Go ahead.”

John shot a glance at him. “Really?”

“Really,” the scientist said, firmly. “But if we get pulled over, I’m pretending I was asleep.”

“Deal,” said John, and hit the gas.

The car raced forward, sliding around an eighteen-wheeler and on to an emptier stretch of road. Rodney tensed at the initial increase of speed, but almost immediately felt himself relax— he supposed he’d gotten used to this, riding in potentially-unsafe vehicles with John. Plus, it was harder to stay anxious when he could see the easy, genuine smile on John’s face, the loose set of his shoulders as he held the wheel one-handed, the other arm resting along the top of the car door.

Eventually, the traffic picked up again and John dropped their speed, still grinning. “That was great,” he said, after a moment of quiet. “Thanks, Rodney.”

“You got to pick the car, but I got to pick the hotel, remember? Another hour on the interstate, and you’re going to _enjoy_ that five-star comfort, whether you like it or not.”

John laughed, and reached for Rodney’s hand. “Sounds great.”

THE END


End file.
